Discoverer
by MissAtomicBomb77
Summary: About Jerry Dantana and Jane Barrow


**A/N: This was inspired by a wild night on Tumblr and the #askacn tag.**

**Extra special thanks to thatgeeklover and entersomethingcleverhere for being behind this crazy idea.**

**Find me at missatomicbomb77 dot tumblr dot com**

**The title is from the REM song of the same name, but don't read into it. A title was not forthcoming and "Untitled Jerry Dantana" just didn't cut it.**

* * *

He leans back in his office chair for a minute, stares at the phone. Spins slightly in his office chair, just enough to see the wall clock – half past eleven. It's late and he shouldn't call her. She's bound to be sleeping by now and their relationship wasn't in a place where he could just call her unbidden in the middle of the night anymore.

Yet what just happened was nothing short of amazing and if anyone could appreciate that, it was Jane. He clutched his hands together. Then he held a hand over his mouth as he stared at the phone as his other hand tapped out a nervous pattern on the desk. He finally decides that he needs to call her.

He grabs the phone and lets his memory dial the number before he can change his mind. It's only three rings. "This is Jane," her voice, a horse whisper greets his call.

"It's me, it's Jerry." He says. "Something amazing has happened. Can I," He pauses before he finishes. "Can I come by? I want to share this with someone that understands."

"Yeah," she responds sleepily. "The key's in the same place. Did you ride your bike?"

"I did, but I'll take a cab. Sky's about to rip open. I'll be there in less than ten minutes or so."

"See you soon."

* * *

The sky did rip open, as he surmised it would. Jane had sent a text that she left the door unlocked because of the rain. The gesture, while appreciated, didn't save him from becoming soaked to the bone as he covered the distance from the cab, across the sidewalk and up the steps of her brownstone.

Her voice is a gentle mix of annoyance and pity once the door is closed behind him. "You're soaked to the bone."

"I'm sorry, really. I can just stand here." He looks down at his shoes, almost ashamed. "I didn't mean to wake you, or anyone else for that matter."

"No." She admonishes. "It's just me. There isn't anyone else right now." Jane pulls her light pink satin robe closer to her body. It was a gift from him, ironically enough, and she probably would have changed out of it had she been a little more coherent when he called. "I don't want you to get sick. I…, there are a few of you things here still. I never cleaned out the drawer. Please, go change."

Jerry looks at her, kind of dumbstruck, but then in a swift motion starts to remove his shirt and bound up the fight of stairs two at a time to the bedroom upstairs. She watches him go and slowly wanders back to the kitchen for the coffee she started for them to share.

He's back a few minutes later, using a towel to try and dry out his hair. He walks into the sitting room as Jane has just sat down on the sofa with two coffee mugs in hand. As he comes to take his place and his mug, she finally asks. "What's going on Jerry?"

"I literally, less than an hour ago got a call from New York; from Mackenzie McHale."

Jane's head lurches back and she's more awake now than a moment ago. "Why?"

"She needs a senior producer for News Night with Will McAvoy."

"Are you serious?"

"Completely serious because her current senior producer is going to New Hampshire to cover the Romney campaign."

She's not trying to be unsupportive, but Jane has to ask. "You do know that there are at least three things wrong with what you just said, right?" She set her mug on the coffee table as she spoke.

"I know!" He says in a disbelieving way. "Guy's being punished, it's the only reason I'd send a senior producer to do the job of a college kid on the Romney bus. She didn't say that, but that has to be the reason."

"He probably got mouthy with her about the changes that she's been making with the show. God, that used to be a solid show and guaranteed lead in numbers before he got all mouthy about the Tea Party." Jane through her hands up. "It also tells me that they have no one qualified in New York to fill the role." She pauses. "It's gotta be her. That show was just fine before Charlie Skinner put her there. She's a fuckin' bleeding heart liberal. Heard she was head of the Oxford Union. Christ. She's sinking that ship."

"Remember a while back I got the chance to talk to Will? The gist of the conversation was about taking the lead on this, getting out in front of this president and his continued inaction? He was in, Jane. This could be the chance we've been waiting for; for me, you and the whole DC Bureau. I am so sick of being treated like the ugly step-sister. I don't think the news he's doing is what he wants to be doing." Jerry puts his mug down on the coffee table. "We can finally get the respect we deserve." He didn't really mean to, but he's gently holding her arms at her side, subconsciously emphasizing the importance of what he was saying.

She's softened with every passing moment and even though they aren't in a relationship right now, she doesn't mind in the slightest the intimacy that is suddenly filling the room. "How long are you going to be gone?" Her voice is lower and softer than she wants it to be, but she needs to know.

"It's open ended." He pauses. "I think that's why I wanted to tell you in person. I have no idea how long this will last. But I want you to know that I will be putting our team, our people out front so New York and their Northeastern prick behavior can comes to an end. Most of all, I want them to realize they have you; the most beautiful women in the entire network."

She pauses and takes in his words. "Wow." Jane is genuinely impressed. "When are you leaving?"

"I have a flight first thing in the morning."

"Oh." She's suddenly deflated and timid now, but not too proud to speak. "I know we're not anything right now, but, would you stay the rest of the night?"

One of his thumbs rubs her arm as his other hand caresses her face before responding with a kiss.

* * *

It's four in the morning and the cab has just pulled up. The rain has stopped and at the door, she tugs at his t-shirt sleeve. "I wish you could stay."

"I know, but I have to pack a bag before leaving. I'll be able to come back in a few weeks for some more things as I get settled."

She nods. "If it's okay with you, I'd like you to visit me again."

"I'd like that." He smiles as steps out the door. "I'd like that lot!" He calls as he dashes out to the waiting cab.

Jane watches the cab disappear down the street.


End file.
